


Branded (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Lucifer, Gen, Internal Monologue, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 04] - [Lucifer's POV]Lucifer is making an internal monologue about his life.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Branded (EN)

My sin was to be myself and to love my father. Can you believe it? I am the second creation. I am the light bringer. And yet, I am now representing the dark side. Even if Amara is literally the Darkness, I am still unfairly related to it. Me. Lucifer, the morning star, the shining one and who now is the Dark Prince, Satan, the Devil…

I loved my father. I loved how powerful he could be and every little thing he created. Well… Except humans. The Earth… The planets… That was beautiful. I still remember this little blue planet, full of water, forests, animals… But no. Papa had to create more and more. Every time, he wanted more. So he created those… abominations. I didn’t understand why he created such creatures. But I didn’t say anything, I let Mister Big Boss do what he wants because I’m a good son and I wanted to remain his favorite son. What people are forgetting about me is that I helped him lock Amara away. I helped him by carrying this Mark of Cain. I did everything he wanted me to do because I love him and because I’m a good son. I’m the light bringer, the best archangel… no, the best creation he ever did. I obeyed without protesting because I wanted him to be proud of me somehow. 

Everyone says either I was born bad or the Mark of Cain corrupted me. They aren’t wrong or right. The Mark maybe corrupted me but I didn’t corrupt humans. The Mark only helped my already existent hate towards humanity, it increased it. The truth is, humans were already corrupted because God offered them the precious Free Will. This is the truth that EVERYONE is denying. Are humans born with qualities? Maybe, I don’t care. The most important is that they are born with flaws. And I hated that. I still do. Dad created perfect things, and at the moment he gave humans free will and all these bullshits, this ‘perfection’ became an abomination. And guess who became the one to blame? Me. Because I’m sure that deep down, Dad didn’t want to admit it was a mistake.

He wanted my brothers and sisters to bow in front of humans as his ultimate creation. I was so offended by this. I’m an Archangel, a celestial being, and I had to bow in front of these… naked peasants? No thank you, I’ll pass. Because I said ‘no’, I was cast out of Heaven by my own brother, Michael the ‘Almighty’ Archangel, first creation of God. Dad was so ashamed that he sent his first son to cast me out. Number one’s greatest dad in the world, yay.

I’m not really mad at Michael though. He did what I always did: obey. But I’m mad at my father, who didn’t want a ‘failure’ like me. I always did everything for him, I said ‘no’ once, just once, and I’m now a fallen Angel. He made his human fanatics blame me for all the evil things in the world. Every action I made was branded as Evil. Humans corrupted themselves but they had to find someone to blame. Not God, the O Great Creator. Or Michael. How about Lucifer? Yup, that one is Evil. He let Adam and Eve become corrupted and because of him they ate the forbidden fruit, bla bla bla. Yes, I created Demons. Yes, I am the ruler of Hell. Yes, I sent my demons to wars against angels. But all of these happened because I was unfairly abandoned by my own family just because I didn’t want to worship humans.

I tried to talk with Him. I tried to understand what happened between us. I wanted to fix things, you know. But how should I do this, huh? Even if I fix things between God and I… Nothing will ever be the same. In the eyes of almost every Angel, Demon and Christian human, I will always be Satan, the Devil who corrupted humans, and so on. I am branded as the personification of Evil since centuries and centuries so good luck changing that. Good luck changing one of the aspects of a religion, one of the basics of Christianity history. I admit I tried when I had the opportunity, but this fake reality about me is so strong that it can’t be changed with a snap of my fingers.

So, I’m playing my part. If they want me Evil, I will give this to them. I will show them that I’m powerful, fearless, angry, upset, disappointed, ruthless, and oh they will cry and beg me. Beware filthy humans, Lucifer is coming…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that happy with this one but I tried anyway...


End file.
